


Don't Hold Back

by yama_gucci



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, but y e, its not that good bc i rushed it but eh, not hardcore, not like the kim/nath one i did, sorta smut but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yama_gucci/pseuds/yama_gucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix was holding himself back from Nathanael, but apparently the redhead was not VERY happy about that. So what happens when he's told he could do whatever he wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Yo its aged up so its not underage, Felix is two years older than Nath as he normally is. shoot me some prompts [here](ripyuuri.tumblr.com/ask)

Félix was tired. He wanted to show restraint on Nathanaël and his body but every time the younger male came over he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger. They gentle trailed his body from head to toe, all around. He couldn’t  _help_  it, Nathanaël was so cute and his mind was urged him to do something about it.

The blond has been held himself back ever since the beginning and the blond wasn’t sure if he could keep it up at this point, every time Nath came over he wore something cuter and more revealed and Félix could hardly handle how his eyes would drag down his figure and take his outfit in.  He decided that he’ll try to drop hints to the redhead and see how he reacts, hopefully not letting himself get carried away as soon as he starts.

* * *

 

 Nathanaël had planned to stop by the Agreste’s mansion today, it was Saturday and he was certain Félix would have time to hang out if he came around. He gently knocked on the door, and waited for Natalie or maybe even his boyfriend himself. Which, lucky him, it was! Félix opened the door slowly and allowed Nath inside, not before a soft peck on the forehead the way he normally greets him. Nathanaël’s face flushed a little as he walked into the home, Félix seemed a little different today, as if he was more relaxed – maybe Natalie is bothered Adrien today? 

Félix led Nathanaël into the library where they hung out most of the time, mainly because no one except Félix went there (save for the times Plagg sneaks down), and because it’s where all of it originally happened. 

The two of them sat down and Félix decided he would put his plan into action as he moved to grab Nathanel’s hand and take it in his, pulled it to gently kiss the back of it. “Maybe we should skip the talking…” He mused with a playful smirk. 

And there it is! Nathanaël’s face flushed a dark red as he stared at Félix, ‘ _Is he seriously saying that?_ ’ He blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand and gently leaned closer to him “Aha… Oui… I’m okay with that…” He said softly. 

Félix silently thanked whatever god existed for that face of his, if he could only see that flustered but eager expression under him… Félix gently got up and moved to loom over him and pressed a kiss to his lips “Nae, I plan on doing something new I hope you don’t mind. If you do, tell me immediately,” he said, rather order Nathanaël to do. Nath would be lying if he said that didn’t send shivers down his spine. 

“Oui… Don’t waste time then,” He whined a little as he leaned up to press his lips up to his, a gentle whine leaved his lips as they kissed. His small arms moved so they could wrap around his neck and pulled him closer. 

Félix was surprised by Nathanaël’s sudden initiative but didn’t complain as he simply moved to wrap his arms around Nath’s waist, slowly picked him off the seat and moved him to a standing position. From there he decided to trail hid hands lower onto the artist’s ass and pulled him closer. He moved one of his hands to his back thigh and gently lifted it so that Nathanaël got the idea. He didn’t intend on it being this fast paced but he wanted to be in a more comfortable positon, and with their height difference there weren’t a lot of good options. 

Nath gingerly moved so that he could wrap his thighs around Félix’s waist, pulled him up closer to him. He let his arms tighten, pulled their chests flush against each other and sighed into the kiss that was – somehow – not broken.

“I know I said _I’d_  be doing some new things, but it seems like you’re eager than ever…” Félix teased as he let his eyes gaze into his teal blue eyes, and god does he want to push him against the nearest wall and take him, but he won’t. He said he wasn’t going to get carried away so he won’t! But he really wanted to. He sighed weakly as he leaned into him again. 

There it was again! The tense and uncomfortable air that filled around them. “Félix…” Nathanaël mumbled as he angled his head so he could gently brush his lips against his, “I… I don’t know what’s… bothering you but… something isn’t right and you... gotta trust me?” He said softly as his lips brushed Félix’s ever so slightly. 

Félix let out a sigh as he felt Nathanel’s lips against his and he really couldn’t help but lean in to peck his lips softly. His words were so sincere and Félix wondered if maybe he wasn’t so broken and so cold he could say such sweet words back. For now he settled on making the redhead know with how he touched him. “Oui. It’s… I don’t want to hurt you or make you think the wrong thing… I know… I’m aloof but I … love you Nathanaël, and I don’t want to hurt you or… make you think I’m just using you.” he sighed out as he rested his head to his “I’ll stop showing so much restraint if you want me to…” 

An almost instant response came from the artist, he gently kissed his lips again, and he didn’t exactly know what Félix meant by showing no restraint but if it took off the awkward air, he leaned into him and sighed “I love you Félix, and… and trust you with anything.” He said softly, his eyes gazing up at him with complete adoration and want. 

Félix sighed ‘ _welcome back boner, it’s nice to see you…_ ’ he thought as he let his eyes shut for a moment. Adrien will kill him for ruining his friend but does he care? No. “You can’t just…  _fuck_ …” Félix muttered weakly as he let his lips press to his, his tongue gently swiped along Nathanaël’s bottom lip, he parted his lips for Félix. The blond’s tongue slid into his mouth, he kissed him as if he wouldn’t have the chance to ever again. Félix’s hands were still on Nathanaël’s ass and he decided to take the next step, he gently groped and squeezed them, which earned a beautiful moan from Nath. 

“I’m making you mine today, completely.” Félix warned as he pulled away from their rather deep kiss. He carried Nathanaël to the closest wall and pushed him against it “Is this comfortable for you?” He asked, he didn’t let him reply as he just pressed his lips against his again, his hips now rolled against Nathanaël’s at a pace that could be considered teasing but also needy. Slowly he could feel how tight his pants became when he got hard, he cursed at himself for choosing to wear such tight pants, they just got worse… He let his hips roll at him, a moan slipped past and kissed him deeply. 

Nathanaël would have to say that this was the newest and best thing he’s ever done. The sensation of Félix’s body on his, pressed down, created hot friction between them and he couldn’t control how the whimpers and whines that left his mouth, which got muffled by Félix’s mouth. He groaned as he pressed his body back. 

Félix pulled away to press his lips back on Nathanaël but on his neck now, he bit down almost instantly. He sucked and licked the soft and sensitive skin, he sucked it in between his teeth, nipping at him. He wanted to mark him. It really wasn’t his fault for wanting to do so, Nathanaël was so cute that someone could steal him away if they didn’t know he was taken by him. He let their bodies grind and move against one another, the redhead was a moaning mess as he continued. 

Félix let his hands move from his ass to now his hips and moved up his shirt, taking it off quickly. His fingers trailed down his chest, moving across the grooves and curves of his lean body, there was little to no muscle, something Félix found beautiful.  He pulled away briefly to simply undress himself. He was so glad he choose to wear a simple shirt instead of his beloved vest and dress shirt. 

Now both shirtless Félix pressed his slightly toned chest against Nathanaël’s smaller but amazing one. “I want to go further.” He whispered softly as he nipped Nathanaël’s ear, he softly kissed it afterwards. “Are you okay with that?”

Nathanaël could only mewl, he let out a groan and sighed. “Oui…” he gasped out as he ground his hips up against him, the wall supporting him was helpful when he knew that if it wasn’t there he would be on the floor, panting. He was hard and he just wanted Félix to touch him, to love him, to make him scream his name. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re so willing… you have… such a beautiful body.” He praised as he smirked, he knew how excited Nathanaël got by just the  _littlest_ amounts of praise, he would just amp it up a little bit. Félix pulled away, he gently set Nath’s legs onto the ground and started to strip, and he unbuckled his pants and let them drop as he did the same for the redhead. “Your body is so fucking beautiful, I want to mark it and make you all mine, and you know that right? That you’re all mine? And after today there will be  _visible_  proof of it…” he purred out. It was times like these that Félix was happy that he was very hormonal when he was younger, exploring the internet was the sole reason he knew how to make Nathanaël squirm. 

And squirm Nathanaël did, he let out a gasp and pressed his head against the wall. His legs were weak; he wanted to be warmed up by Félix again, the cold air hit his body as soon as his pants were pulled down. 

Thankfully his wishes were granted as he felt Félix press against him again, both now fully naked, they were both glad about that, and he started to kiss him again, a distraction from what he wanted to truly do. Félix’s hands started to trail down his body, to take in Nathanaël’s cock in his hand and slowly stroked him, he rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock.

Nathanaël moaned into the kiss, he jerked his hips up to meet Félix’s hand and whimpered. It felt too good, it was amazing! The way his long fingers would wrap around him, going at a mind numbing pace, it send electrifying pleasure through his body, if he had no self-restraint he could just finish right then and there but he didn’t want to. “Fe… P-please stop... a-ah… I’m too close… I don’t… want to finish like this… I want you... I-in me… w-when uhm… I do…”

Félix felt as if he was in heaven, he died and he went to a perfect world where his lover begged for him to fuck him. He decided that he was going to quicken his pace. Thankfully he assumed he might get carried away so he had a condom and some lube in his pants pocket. He pulled away, leaving his lover disappointed. He grabbed them quickly and started to use them right away. 

* * *

 

After the inevitable difficult and uncomfortable preparation, Nathanaël was growing impatient and he wanted to have Félix in him as soon as possible. So, of course, he voiced his desire. “Félix…. I want you in me…” he whined unhappily. 

“Oh..? But I’ve only got three fingers in you – are you sure?” He purred out, he knew he overly teased him, it was fun, to see him whine and beg. He liked it. “Mais… I suppose if you want me to I can…” He said with a sigh. He pulled out his fingers and moved his cock, covered with a condom of course, to his hole. “Bear with it for a moment…” He warned as he pressed into him. Inch by inch Nathanaël took him in, Nath moaned weakly as his grip on Félix gripped tighter, his nails dug into his skin. 

Félix could say with all honesty it was the best thing he’s ever experienced, the intense heat and tightness that surrounded his cock, the way Nathanaël tensed as it went deeper and deeper in him. 

Nathanaël moaned loudly as he shut his eyes tightly, “F-Félix…” He cried out as he buried his face into Félix’s neck, hiding his flushed face in him. “You’re bigger than I-I thought.. Holy shit…” Nathanaël whimpered into him, his lips pressed a kiss on his neck, then he gently bit down on his skin, he had to muffle the loud moans coming from him somehow. 

Félix waited for a moment, he needed a full okay from Nathanaël before he continue. Nathanaël didn’t seem very happy as he groaned and pressed his hips back down and tried to give him a nonverbal way of: ‘please take me right the fuck now.’ Which is what Félix has the intention of doing as he started to thrust into him, slow and steady at first. 

Félix let his hips thrust into him faster now, picking up speed as he saw how Nathanaël moaned and pressed his own hips down on him. “I love you…” Nathanaël gasped and moaned against his skin. Nathanaël could hardly calm himself as he met each and every thrust. It was so new but it was perfect, feeling him inside of him was more than he could handle. 

Once Félix found the perfect spot he practically started pounding into the smaller male, aiming himself each and every thrust to hit him properly. He wanted to see him moan and scream his name, which was exactly what happened. Passionate kisses were shared as they kept their bodies close and tried to calm down how they felt, wanting to never let it end. But of course it must come to an end as they both felt themselves riding on a high and their climaxes only seconds away. 

Nathanaël ended up finishing first, his back arched up as he released all over their chests, clenching down on Félix's cock tightly. That only triggered Félix's end, pulling away from the other and jerking himself off to finish off in the condom. He moaned quietly as he pressed a kiss to Nath's neck "f-fuck.." He muttered as he kept him close. He could hardly believe he did that with Nath, how the redhead felt around him and how he moaned his name, it was all so beautiful and Félix could think of was wanting to do it again. 

Nath was slumped over Félix, laid over him tiredly. "Félix... C-can uh... We do that... Again? In .. A bed though?" He asked nervously, his voice weak and airy in Félix's ear. 

"Oui, we can.. Do it all the time... Wherever... But right now we need to rest..." Félix said as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

 


End file.
